This study is designed to determine the absorption of Ca, P, Mg and Zn in low birth weight infants fed a specialized formula, Superpremie SMA-24. This in turn will provide a way to assess the mineral needs of these infants and whether or not the currently available formulae and the formula tested in this study will meet these needs.